


The Bored Badgeless

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: A couple of bored citizens fantasize about Starscream and the Cityspeaker.
Relationships: Starscream/Windblade
Kudos: 6





	The Bored Badgeless

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on September 4, 2014 as “Drabble #114 - The Bored Badgeless.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 25, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

The Badgeless were bored.

Secret Underground Police Forces don’t have much to do when there aren’t anyone causing trouble for said Secret Underground Police Forces. The new citizens of the City of Metroplex were ridiculously well behaved, and no one seemed to have the desire to overthrow Starscream.

What was their problem!?

Though there was potential.

“You think the two new guys’ll make it past radar and onto the target list this century?” One asked, sipping his engex as he flipped through personnel profiles. He paused on the photo of the angry blue one, and tilted it just sideways.

“Maybe? They don’t seem to want to cause any trouble, despite what the Boss thinks. I think that interpreter or whatever really just wants to talk to the Big Guy,” Two said, lightly patting the side of their home base’s walls. He could almost feel Metroplex shiver back from the direct attention, and leaned back in his chair. “And Metroplex doesn’t seem to be too upset with us, so why should they?”

One flipped the datapad page to the next one with the red paint, turbine wings, and the high and mighty attitude. Wingblade or something. “How should I know? I just want some action, and they’re easy targets.”

“Point,” Two said, mumbling into his hand. He reached over and snatched the datapad from One, flipping over the picture. “Maybe she’ll annoy Starscream enough that he just wants them gone. Rattrap’s had enough trouble with the Blue One, it could happen.”

“You think?” One asked, crossing one leg over the other, and leaning against the empty cell doors. “Guess it could happen.”

“You don’t seem convinced,” Two said, flipping through more pics of the new red jet.

“Hard to be when there are other uses than politics,” One said, clicking his tongue. He held up two fingers and drew a silhouette of her wings in the air. “You seen the turbines on her? Ms. Titanspeaker’s got some ones on those jet wings of hers. No way Screamer hasn’t noticed.”

“You think they’re fragging?” Two asked, mouth crooked into a grin behind his mask. He held the datapad out and zoomed in on her face. “She’s almost as pretty as he is, so I could see it, but come on.”

“Nah, really!” One said, pushing off the wall and tapping over. He pointed to her face and flicked the screen. “You ever watch them together in a room on the security tapes? The tension’s thicker than Rattrap.”

“Heh.” Two zoomed the photo out, and got a good look at the new red jet head to toe. “She is kinda feisty. Rumor’s got it she told Prime she’d ‘Keep an optic on Starscream’ for him. And Starscream always did like a challenge.”

“The real question, is whether or not she’d frag him,” One pondered. “She’s feisty, but might be too uptight for Screamer. Plus, that bodyguard could be an issue.”

“Well, she’s never seen the 'real’ Screamer as far as I can tell, or she wouldn’t be calling him 'Lord’ and bowing every time she sees him,” Two said. He held up a finger and grinned. “So yeah, I think she could get in there if he asked. Wouldn’t you, if you didn’t know better?”

“Yes,” One laughed. He slapped his leg and held his hands up. “Ah, man. Now I’m thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” Two giggled. “Wings and Screamer?”

“Yeah! Screamer on his back and a cute little thing like that in his lap, giving him orders on how to frag her right,” One snickered. He threw his arm around Two’s shoulder and flipped the pad photos to one of their illustrious leader and the alien side-by-side. “Just look at them–they even match!”

“Red on red means no marks,” Two said, zooming in on their pouting faces. Must have been a bad meeting for them. “Imagine their engines revving together, and her turbines lifting them both up a bit.”

“Wonder if she’s as loud as him?” One asked, tapping Starscream’s face. “The whole city’d know about them banging up against the walls.”

“No berth?”

“Nah,” One said, “Too traditional.”

“Another point,” Two said. “Oh, oh, what about angry make outs? Starscream doesn’t like how fast maintenance is going and she goes 'I’m doing the best I can’ and he’s like 'It’s not good enough’ and then they make out against the wall! Leaving little paint scratches everywhere!”

“Wonder if that would make it a threesome with Metroplex,” One asked, tapping his fingers on Two’s shoulders. He turned around and pat the back wall. “Here that, big guy? Up for a little fun with two hot little jets?”

The walls rumbled, a slight shifting just enough to create a groan.

“Guess not,” One said, humming. He plucked the datapad back, and grinned. “Well, whatever happens, I hope we get to watch it on the security monitors.”

“Or get involved,” Two said, sipping his drink. “Them fragging could be fun, but not as much as us finally get to do some work.”

“Primus, ain’t that the truth,” One said, sighing heavily. He tossed the datapad on the table. “One can only hope.”

“Ha ha,” Two said, tossing his drink at his idiot partner.


End file.
